El lazo inglés era más resistente
by Eriphar Le Fay
Summary: Violetta Bonnefoy debía casarse para mantener una línea de sangre real en la ya casi extinta nobleza francesa así que sus aliados pidieron ayuda a Inglaterra. Arthur fue ordenado por la reina para que le consiguiera un marido a una condesa francesa de la cual no tenía el nombre real. ¿Cómo podía si no sabía nada de parejas y le atraía tanto aquella mujer?


**Londres. Otoño del 1880.**

El carruaje estaba impulsado en esa gris y fría calle de Inglaterra, y se perdía en la niebla de la noche.  
¿Por qué las noches en esa ciudad eran tan frías? No eran como París.  
¿Por qué debía hacer esto?  
Porque era su deber para su familia.  
Anne Marie Valois, aunque ese era un seudónimo, era la última descendiente de la casa de los Borbones de Orleans. Valois, como una de las hijas de sus ascendentes. Los Valois la estaban protegiendo de alguna forma. Querían algún tipo de implicación en todo esto. Tampoco es que se pudiera quejar, ella vivió su niñez a costa de ellos.  
La luz de alguno que otro farol se colaba por la ventana del oscuro carruaje iluminando su vestido gris claro.  
Todo era tan gris, tan frío. Quería volver al campo con las flores de colores cálidos y el verde de los prados. Con su profesor tan hermoso…  
La joven dejó salir un suspiro algo enamorado.  
Un mechón de su cabello castaño se había escapado de su sombrero. Ella jugó con él un rato esperando llegar a destino.  
Esperaba no tener problemas con la gente que se encargaría de ella provisionalmente. Hasta que contrajera matrimonio. Entonces, sería permanente.

* * *

Las empleadas estaban encendiendo las chimeneas por primera vez en esta temporada. Pronto sería invierno y el frío sería insoportable al llegar las nevadas.  
Su hermano, que vivía al norte de la isla británica, le había mandado unos barriles llenos de whisky pese a su insistencia de que no debía hacerlo. Sus vecinos, desconcertados por los enormes barriles, estuvieron cuchicheando como viles viejas chismosas. Incluso también las viejas chismosas.  
Cualquiera creería que al ser Londres una ciudad tan grande, las noticias pasarían desapercibidas. Pero en este barrio no. En este barrio parecían están en un pueblo.  
"Pueblo chico, infierno grande", le dijo una vez un español.  
Jamás habría creído que ese gandul tuviera la razón en algo.  
De todos modos. A pesar de ser ya las 10 de la noche, él permanecía despierto esperando a alguien.  
La marquesa Richmont le había avisado que hoy llegaría por fin la condesa. Una mujer que para él era completamente desconocida.  
La reina le pidió de favor que analizase la situación que la aquejaba. Su línea de sangre se estaba diluyendo y necesitaba un marido dentro de la línea de sangre real. Para poder aumentar sus lazos con Francia, él debía encontrarle un esposo que fuera noble.  
No entendía qué le había hecho creer a Su Majestad que él podía ejercer el trabajo de casamentero. Él no tenía idea de unir parejas. ¿Cómo haría ahora? Un mandato de la reina debía ser cumplido.  
Una sirvienta se acercó a él mientras meditaba sobre todo.

\- Mi Lord. El carruaje de Lady Valois acaba de llegar. ¿Desea recibirla?

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para salir de sus ensoñaciones vanas. No eran necesarios tantos pensamientos que lo separaran de su misión.  
Se puso de pie de su sillón en la sala. A su lado tenía su ejemplar favorito de Shakespeare, un viejo tomo de El Rey Lear.  
Rápidamente, se puso de pie para salir con sus sirvientes.  
Mary, Cornelius y Albert eran sus sirvientes de confianza. No confiaría su casa a nadie más.  
Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para bajar las escalinatas de piedra.  
El carruaje estaba ya estacionado y su servidumbre alineada al lado de las escaleras.  
Como un buen caballero, fue hacia la puerta del carruaje él mismo para abrirla y extender su mano hacia la sombra de la mujer que se encontraba allí dentro.

 _La marquesa sólo sonrió al darle la noticia. La sonrisa era muy forzada._

 _\- ¿Cómo es esa mujer, Lady Richmond? Tengo que saber si será un trabajo difícil o no._

 _Un extraño brillo provino de los ojos de Lady Richmond._

 _\- En una fea bruja mimada. Las mujeres como ella deberían permanecer en su país y pudrirlo._

 _Asumió mucho al escuchar eso de la Lady. Asumió una mala actitud y que la mujer era fea._

Pero cuando esa delicada mano enguantada en encaje color crema impulsó a la mujer en aquel vestido gris perla y vio a aquellos ojos azules como el cielo brillar debajo de su sombrero dejó de asumir lo último.  
La mujer le sonrió ante la demostración de caballerosidad. Y bajó como ella fuera ligera como una pluma.  
O quizá a él sólo se le hizo el tiempo más lento.  
Cuando ella ya estaba estable y había cerrado la puerta procedió a saludarla.

\- Good night, Lady Valois.

No había ni logrado tomar la mano de la mujer antes de que ella se le lanzara y le diera un beso en cada mejilla.

\- Bonne nuit, Monsier Kirkland.

Se puso roja y se alejó de él. Aunque su rostro no era tímido, sólo se mostraba ruborizada y como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Disculpe, Sir Kirkland. Usted… me recordó a alguien que yo conocía.

Le hizo una reverencia tal como veía a menudo en las señoritas de clase. Pero no lograba ver su rostro completo, su sombrero gris claro tenía un encaje de rejilla que tapaba parte de su rostro.  
Dejando la fascinación, él hizo una reverencia y tomó la mano de Lady Valois para poder besarla.

\- Disculpe usted, Miss Valois. Soy Sir Arthur Kirkland. Seré su anfitrión hasta que se logre conseguir su… meta.

Un viento frío pasó entre ellos y Miss Valois se sujetó el sombrero.  
Arthur hizo una seña hacia la puerta y ella entró rápidamente a la casa.  
Los sirvientes recibieron un chal rojo y el sombrero de Miss Valois. Ella daba las gracias a todo. Era como una reacción automática a todo.  
¿Sería esta una mujer mimada o sólo eran los estigmas contra los franceses de la señora Richmond?

\- Disculpe que viniera sola, Monsieur Kirkland. Mi asistente se encuentra enferma y se tuvo que quedar en París. Yo misma le dije que lo hiciera. Marielle podría empeorar con el frío… viene en una semana.

Ella se encontraba mirándolo con preocupación. Pudo ver que sus ojos eran en realidad celestes, no azul cielo. Un color algo cercano y más claro. Su cabello era castaño con brillos dorados a la luz de las velas.

\- No hay problema. Le prestaré a Mary para que la ayude a vestirse.

Hizo una seña a su sirvienta.

\- Mary la llevará a su habitación.

Parecía como su ella fuera a decirle algo, pero luego se fue con Mary a su habitación.  
Al final, no le costaría tanto conseguirle un esposo.


End file.
